


Your Name

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Vocaloid Songfics Because Why Not [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Prisoner/Paper Planes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: In a certain place, two different kinds of prisoners share silent words.They use paper planes to convey their messages, because they are not allowed to speak to each other.They love, hope, in vain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHING LIKE A BIT OF KAGAMINE DEATH TO GET YOU IN THE ANGST MOOD
> 
> GET READY FOR ONESHOTS GALORE I THINK

_Hi again_ , the message reads. It is in a type of scrawl, one that someone with a lack in regular schooling would have. _You're here. I've been waiting._

She smiles at the familiarity. His own small, tentative, nervous smile feels so nice on her weary soul.

 _Hi_ , she writes back. _I hope that you haven't woken up just for me? There must be some other reason you decided to get up this morning._

He doesn't know that he is the only reason she isn't still in bed, plugged up to the wires and tubes. His smile twitches, only momentarily, before coming back brighter than before.

She cannot match it. She has something important to say, a heavy weight in her weak chest, that she needs to say before someone notices that she's missing.

She doesn't wait for a response as she begins writing. When she is done, he is too and gives her a confused look, head tilted and haloed with golden hair that would've shone if it were clean, as they send their silent airplanes over the barbed wire wall at the same time, one sliding easily under the other's wing as it glides by.

His reads, _Yes, because I love you very much. Even though I don't know your name =P._

She smiles, but it wavers and falls. Because he isn't smiling.

Hers reads, _I'm going somewhere, far away. I can't come back. I love you very much, but this is goodbye._

He stares at her, a look of such sadness in his eyes. She can't help but reflect the expression. She lowers her hat to cover her teary eyes. She has to be strong.

"I'll wait." His voice is a surprise, such a surprise that she looks up at him, bluebell eyes wide. "I'll wait for you forever! Until that day when you come back."

He smiles so warmly, green eyes so bright but wet with tears. Her lip trembles. She can't come back.

 _She's **dying**._ She can't come back.

Tears warm and wet her face freely.

"If I don't lose your precious letters that I have, we'll meet again, alright..." He looks so assured. Almost content, despite the tears beginning to rush down his cheeks.

She bites her lip. She gives him one more smile, one last ray of her sunshine, before she turns and begins walking.

She remembers his sobs until she finally reached her hospital bed on shaking legs that were begging to give out under her all too-light weight. She remembers them as she lays down. She remembers them as she falls asleep.

They haunt her dreams.

That, and so, so much fog. _So much **coughing**_ **. _Screaming-_**

She wakes up in a cold sweat and finally numb legs.

* * *

* * *

 

_"Your--" He coughs harshly, lungs crushing in on themselves from lack of oxygen in the gas chamber. "Your... **na**... **me**..."_

* * *

* * *

 

She dies six months later with a smile on her face and a paper plane in hand.

_I love you. Care to tell me your name?_

**Author's Note:**

> That line always got me though. Like, all be wanted was her name. To death, all be fucking wanted was her name.
> 
> I love the gaschamber scene the most. I'm actually impressed at how evil I am


End file.
